


Roots

by Mightybignein (Blueberryshortcake)



Series: Unconnected Connections [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Mild spoilers for first C1, Not Canon Compliant, Percy acts like an old man but he's only like 40ish, The Sun Tree and Caduceus Clay need to meet one day, Whitestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Mightybignein
Summary: The Mighty Nein find themselves in Tal'Dorei after their misadventures on the ocean. Caduceus feels far away from home. He finds conversation with two of Whitestone's most well known citizens.





	Roots

The others were excited. A new town in the mountains. Nott was happy to know that there was no ocean near to them. Caleb was excited about the the "de Rolo" family and their history, Beau was happy to have her feet somewhere new, Jester was pleased there was no laws against her deity, and Fjord… well after all that had happened, Fjord was happy to not have the focus on him for awhile. Yasha was gone, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they soon met again.

 

Whitestone only reminded Caduceus of how very far away they were from Wildmount and home. 

 

The wide ocean and an entire continent and the Wildmother quiet in this city of industry. 

 

“There are a few temples, but none to the Traveler!” 

 

“I don’t think the Traveler is that popular, Jester,” Nott said the two of them walking ahead. 

 

“The Traveler should be VERY popular. He is super cool! And Funny! And he is the best!” 

 

“Maybe it’s hidden then. That seems like him right?” Beau put in. “Hide and seek to mess with people.”

 

“Why would you think that Beau?!” 

 

“Because I know you Jester,” Beau said bluntly. Jester giggled. 

 

“Well, that’s true. Maybe if there isn’t one I can make one.”

 

“I don’t think you should be setting up temples in cities you don’t know,” Fjord sighed already knowing his words would fall on deaf ears. 

 

Jester waved her hand. “Just a tiny one Fjord! A tiny temple!” 

 

Caduceus listened with half an ear watching the passersby. It was a happier city than a lot of the ones they’d been through. There was less weight on the shoulders of the people walking past. Less fear…

 

Fear was something Caduceus knew and understood in different senses. A city without fear was alien, but maybe that was because Caduceus hadn’t come by many cities. Maybe it was because this continent didn’t have the threat of war looming. He didn’t pretend to understand cities.

 

Still it was a nice change. 

 

Mr. Caleb was distracted too. His eyes were fixed on the large platforms above the city with what looked like ships.

 

Nott noticed and stiffened. “I thought you said there was no ocean here!” She cried pointing up at the ships.

 

“Whoa!” Jester gasped.

 

“They’re not for water,” Beau scratched the back of her head. “They’re airships.”

 

“WHAT!?!?” Jester and Nott cried.

 

“Y-you mean we could have stolen an AIRSHIP!!?!” Nott squwaked. “We could have AVOIDED water all together!!?!?!”

 

“Shh,” Caleb knelt down by his small friend adjusting her hood and mask. “We didn’t exactly want the water ship in the first place, remember?” 

 

They entered the middle of town and Caduceus stopped, stunned for a moment. A huge tree stood in the middle of all the… civilisation. As if it had grown around the tree. 

 

“We should find a place to hang our hat,” Fjord motioned all of them forward. Caduceus was too focused on the tree though.

 

Caleb noticed, paused waiting for him and then realized he wasn’t coming. He followed his gaze, tilted his head and looked back at Caduceus.

 

“Do you want to talk to it, Mr. Clay?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Caleb shifted uneasily as if he had only expected a negative or positive response. “That’s what you do.”

 

“Oh… well ye--yeah.” Caduceus looked back at him. “I don’t know if it’s what I’m looking for.”

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Nature. Wilderness.” 

 

“Well… it is a big tree…” Caleb pointed out awkwardly. He didn’t really understand, but it was sweet that he was trying. Caleb reaching out was a rare gift, still so uncomfortable with the idea of of belonging. And being cared for. “There’s stories about this tree,” Mr. Caleb added. “I read a bit in the little town before this one.” 

 

Caduceus focused on him. Paused. “Tell me, Mr. Caleb.” 

 

Caleb started talking, enthusiastic now. Caduceus listened with a smile and they both drifted closer to the tree. The Sun Tree of Pelor. 

 

He could feel it now. 

 

Something old… strong…faint divine magics part of it’s energies. So much life in the middle of this place of stone.

 

“It’s growth was an important symbol after the fall of the Briarwoods.” 

 

Caduceus gently placed his hand on the bark. “It survived undead things trying to corrupt it. Maybe this is what I’ve been looking for… do you mind, Mr. Caleb.”

 

“Ja, no, go for it. I’ll just… stand here.” Caleb turned and started petting the cat slung around his shoulders. 

 

Caduceus leaned his forehead now against the tree. “Hello,” He greeted quietly.

 

_ Heeeey _ he felt the lazy smile of the Sun Tree in response to his greeting.  _ Been a long time since I’ve had someone to talk to.  _

 

Fjord and Nott were uncomfortable and unsure by his nature talks, Jester would grin, once she tried to speak to the horses as well. Beau ignored it now putting it down to a ‘Duceus thing.’ 

 

Caleb just patiently waited accepting it. 

 

“We’re passing through here,” Caduceus explained. “I’m Caduceus Clay. This is Caleb.”

 

_ Caduceus! Niiice man. Good to meet you. _

 

“I was wondering if you have anything that can help me,” He closed his eyes and brought his memories to his surface of his surrounded graveyard. 

 

_ Aw, that’s harsh. Sorry, but that’s not something I can help you out with. Divine intervention is the track you're already on and it’s probably the right track my man.  _

 

“Is there anything that we can do for you?” 

 

_ That’s chill of you. Naw man, although if you see Kiki, tell her hi for me. Been too long.  _

 

“Kiki?”

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Caduceus turned. Caleb was already hunched looking at the stranger wearily. A middle aged man with white hair and glasses was looking at them both with a discerning eye.

 

“Uh, ja, we were just leaving,” Mr. Caleb took a step away so that his path would be to the side of the stranger. 

 

“No, wait, I was only just wondering… were you… talking to the Sun Tree?” 

 

“Yeah,” Caduceus offered him a relaxed smile. Caleb tensed watching what the man might do in response.

 

“Is that bad?” Caduceus added seeing Caleb’s reaction.

 

“No. Gods no. I only… I have a friend that often speaks with Sun Tree when she’s here… are you… are you a druid by chance, do you know Keyleth?” 

 

Caduceus shook his head. The man seemed a little disappointed. 

 

“I am Caduceus Clay, maker of fine graves and devotee of nature,” He raised his straw hat and brought it to his chest giving a short bow. The man gave a short bow back. 

 

“A pleasure,” He said politely. He glanced at Caleb.

 

“Uh… Caleb,” Mr. Caleb shifted a little uneasily. He was more relaxed on this continent, but after their bad luck he had been having a hard time trusting strangers. 

 

“And you are?” Caduceus asked pleasantly.

 

The man grinned, opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of something. “Percy. I’m a clockmaker. May I ask, did the Sun Tree say anything?”

 

“Tell Kiki hello,” Caduceus answered. “I don’t know them.”

 

“I’ll be able to pass that message along.” The man’s lips tugged up. He obviously knew Kiki, was amused by the situation, and nostalgic. He looked back at them again, first at Caduceus and then at Caleb. “You two… are a long way from home aren’t you?”

 

Caduceus felt another far yearning for his graveyard. Mr. Caleb ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

“What gave it away?” Caleb asked, forcing himself to meet the other human’s eyes and give a polite smile. 

 

“I would say your accent, but mostly it’s just a look you both wear. I’ve seen it often.” Another nostalgic expression. “Don’t mind an old man thinking of past glories though. I think I must have seen your friends pass by going towards the inn.”

  
Caleb jumped. The usual reaction he had when Nott suddenly messaged him. 

 

“We’re a colourful crew,” Caduceus said, relaxed. “And hard to miss.” 

 

“We should catch up, Mr. Clay,” Caleb urged. He nodded to Percy. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“I’ll be along in a minute,” Caduceus waved him that it was okay to go ahead. Mr. Caleb hesitated, went a good thirty feet but paused, waiting for him to follow.

 

“I had a friend like him once. Stuck in his own head.”

 

“Sentimental?” Caduceus asked thinking of the clues Caleb tried to hide. 

 

“Me or my friend?” 

 

“Your friend. I suspect I know the answer concerning you.”

 

A sad smile now. “Yes. He was. Caduceus, was it?  I know you didn’t ask for advice...”

 

“I will take what you have to offer, Mr. Percy.” 

 

“Look after them. Your friends.  Especially your sentimental one. Men like him get themselves in the worst trouble if they don’t have good people looking after them.”

 

Caduceus nodded gently, understanding his meaning. “You know that from experience.”

 

“Vax wore his heart on his sleeve so it was easy to tell when he was brooding. I was stuck in my own head at one point as well. Don’t let him get away with it. He’ll be better for it.” 

 

“I think… he’ll get there.”

 

“Then my second piece of advice is to enjoy it. These will be the days you’ll think fondly of.”

 

“We’ve been having a good time so far. Minus that time on the pirate ship… that wasn’t too great…”

 

Percy burst out laughing. “Are you pirates?”

 

Caduceus looked at him for a beat too long and had to think about it hard. “We--maybe.”

 

“Mr. Clay! We should go!”

 

Caduceus waved at him.

 

“I should go,” He said to Mr. Percy. “I’ll keep your advice in mind.”

 

“And I’ll tell ‘Kiki’ hello from the Sun Tree.”

 

The two gave each other a long once over before moving on, passing in the square peacefully.  

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted the Sun Tree talking to Caduceus. Also Nott is gonna be so salty when she finds out Airships are a thing.
> 
> I know in C1 (as far as I've gotten in it at least) Whitestone doesn't have an airship port, but considering Percy you know one is coming and he's had twenty years now.


End file.
